


Fox Fun

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Kitsune!Kagami, M/M, Marking, PWP, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Danzō curses himself for ever,evergetting involved in a fox’s version of fun.





	Fox Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dastardlyenables](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/gifts).



> In my defense, I was bribed/cajoled into writing this. Dastardly Enables, indeed.

“Careful,” Kagami breathes against his lips. “Your men might hear you.”

Danzō whimpers against Kagami's muffling palm, fingers scraping the tree bark as he tries to stay still, stay quiet. Difficult, _maddening_ , with Kagami's weight against his spine, three slender fingers buried to the knuckle in his body. The army’s camp is barely a hundred paces away, and any noise at all will bring a sentry right to them, offer up the sight of the battalion’s commander on knees getting fucked raw by their guardian spirit.

He shudders at the thought, tears at the bark with his fingernails and gasps for breath as Kagami's fingers press hard against sensitive nerves, don’t let up even as the world swims in front of Danzō’s eyes. It’s _hot_ , churning heat inside of him that crawls up his spine with sharp little claws and burrows deep into his stomach. Too much, too _many_ things, because he’s been stripped completely bare but Kagami's silken robes drag across his skin, slide over his spread, shaking thighs like the gentlest kind of tease. There's something so _vulnerable_ about being naked while Kagami is clothed, while Kagami covers his mouth and stretches his body open.

“Shh,” Kagami says, perfectly gentle, like Danzō isn't shaking from the edge of a fingernail dragged across his prostate. He kisses the curve of Danzō’s throat, rubs his thumb against his cheek, and presses his fingers as deep as they’ll go. Danzō squirms in his grip, can't help himself despite the indignity of it, and Kagami laughs against his ear. Sharp teeth skim his shoulder, right where the strap for his sword’s sheath will rest, and Danzō makes a sound that’s a desperate plea for mercy but it’s already too late; Kagami bites down, shoves Danzō up against the tree as he bucks and cries out, and hums lightly as he worries lightly at his skin. His fingers curl and spread inside him, withdraw just a little, and then a fourth presses at the edge of Danzō’s hole.

“The general loves you so much, doesn’t he?” Kagami murmurs, and Danzō gasps and jerks and moans as that extra finger slides in. The stretch _hurts_ , no matter how much oil Kagami has pressed into him by now, and he spreads his legs a little further, tries to twist, to find an angle where it isn't so _much_. There's no escaping, though, no way to shift Kagami's hold on him no matter how slight Kagami seems. Kitsune, Danzō reminds himself through the swimming heat haze in his head as he’s pressed into the tree trunk by an unyielding grip.

“His favorite strategist,” Kagami says gently, and slides his fingers in in _in_ , until Danzō is groaning and twitching, able to feel the width of Kagami's whole hand right up against his hole. “His prized pupil. He looks at you so proudly, Danzō. I bet if you asked him to your bed he’d come. But you won't, because _I'm_ the only one in your bed.”

Danzō’s stomach turns over, twists, and he can't tell if it’s from the obscene stretch as Kagami spreads his fingers or the low, intent words. Tobirama has no feelings for him, and he _knows_ that, but—Kagami wants him. Kagami has him on his knees in the dirt because he’s _jealous_ , and Danzō groans, tips his hips back and spreads his thighs, as much an invitation as he can manage.

With a pleased hum, Kagami leans forward, rubbing his cock between Danzō’s legs, sliding it up to bump against his stuffed hole. Danzō moans, and the heat is overwhelming, burning through every inch of his body, suffusing his limbs. He tries to press back, but for all Kagami looks like a small man, for all that Danzō appears to outweigh him and tower over him, he can't even make the kitsune budge. His chest scrapes the bark, stings, and he gasps, tips his head back, and Kagami chuckles and kisses behind his ear.

Slowly, teasingly, the fingers in him spread wide again, almost too much, and Danzō lurches, clutches desperately for a handhold, something to ground him. He’s dragged back a foot, shoved forward, and Kagami's fingers _dig_ into delicate nerves. A howl rips free from Danzō’s throat, and Kagami shoves Danzō’s mouth more tightly into his palm, muffles the sound with a glad laugh.

“I bet you _want_ to get found, making noises like that,” he teases, and Danzō whimpers, head swimming. He’s on his hands and knees now, no tree to brace him, and it feels like he’s about to shake apart completely as Kagami rubs hard, slow strokes into his prostate. A thumb teases the edge of his hole, and it takes a moment for Danzō to comprehend, but the realization tears a high, desperate sound from his throat.

“Shh,” Kagami breathes, and kisses his cheek gently. “Not tonight. I want to save you taking my fist for a night when we won't be interrupted. You won't be able to walk afterwards, I promise, and now’s not the time for that.”

Disappointment and relief war in Danzō’s chest, and he shudders, rocks back. Kagami's fingers ae retreating, though, sliding out, and he moans at the empty, unpleasant ache their absence leaves, tries to close his thighs and clench his legs together to ride it out, but Kagami makes a low, sharp sound and shoves him down, pinning his chest to the dirt.

“Oh no,” he says, obscenely cheerful as his cock rubs across Danzō’s hole. “We’re no done yet, Danzō. You need to be able to walk tomorrow, but I want you to feel the ache I leave you every time you move.”

Danzō gasps out a breath, drags it back in on a sob, but Kagami's cock is pressed to his hole, pushing forward, sliding in. Kagami grips his hip as he drives forward, slow and steady, and his groan is loud in the heated air, full of a predator’s satisfaction.

“All mine,” he breathes. “You and that brilliant mind and that gorgeous body.” His hand slides up Danzō’s chest, avoiding his aching cock, to wrap around his chest, and his fingers press hard against the bite he left. Danzō _snarls_ , jerks against the flare of pain, but his cock just gets harder, and he hunches in on himself, twitches as silk slides across his spread thighs. Kagami bottoms out with a groan, then laughs, breathless and wild. Kisses Danzō’s spine, hauls him back, and Danzō lands in his lap with a yowl, back bowing as Kagami's cock drives right across his prostate. He grabs for Kagami's sides, but there’s no hesitation; Kagami pulls back and drives up into him again, pulls Danzō down onto his cock so hard Danzō’s vision whites out.

Teeth skim his neck again, slide lower to where the collar of Danzō’s uniform will _just_ rub, and close hard. Danzō sobs, another deep thrust slamming into him, and it feels like Kagami's cock slides into his gut, a starburst of dark-edged pleasure that leaves him incoherent, unable to even think. He rakes his nails across Kagami's sides, can't get a grip, and Kagami won't _stop_. Each thrust drives to the hilt, drags out slow and sharp and _hot_ across Danzō’s nerves, and then hard hands haul him back down, split open, impaled. Danzō arches, shakes, sobs into the gag of Kagami's palm, and Kagami laughs against his skin, catches the nape of Danzō’s neck between his teeth, and tips them both forward, shoving Danzō to the ground again.

The feeling of that cock jarred within him, dragging over Danzō’s insides with a surge of white-hot pleasure, is too much. Danzō shouts, shakes, comes untouched on the ground even as Kagami pounds into him, teeth in his skin and hand bruising where it’s clamped over his mouth. Again, again, and oversensitivity shatters though Danzō’s body, twists through his gut and makes him scramble for some kind of leverage to get away from the overwhelming, consuming _ache_ that wraps around his balls and makes him want to come again.

Then, with a sharp growl, Kagami slams into him, so deep it makes Danzō whimper, and holds himself there, still biting hard at Danzō’s nape. The flood of cum filling Danzō is tangible, wet and thick and _hot_ , so much more than a human man that Danzō squirms and shivers and groans, not sure if he wants to pull away or press back into the feeling.

With a shuddering breath, Kagami lets go of his nape, drags his tongue over the mark in a lazy possessive sweep. Moans, pleased, and rocks his softening shaft through the cum inside of Danzō with a wet sound that shouldn’t spark arousal through him but does. Carefully, he loosens his grip over Danzō’s mouth, then his pressure on Danzō’s back, letting him get his elbows underneath him.

“What do you think?” he asks, sly. Rocks forward, and Danzō whines low in his throat when it’s slick, _sloppy_ in him, pushes Kagami's cum a little deeper. “Will you be able to feel me tomorrow?”

“And the day after, probably,” Danzō manages, though it rasps in his throat. He eases forward carefully, and Kagami pulls back, cock sliding out of him. Catches Danzō there, hands on his hips, and hums thoughtfully. Danzō freezes, anticipation and dread in equal measure prickling down his spine, because he _knows_ that sound. Knows the mischief that usually follows it, too.

“I don’t know,” Kagami says, and he _sounds_ perfectly reasonable, but Danzō is well aware that he’s a fox right to the core. “I don’t really think that’s enough, with you wandering around showing off all that cunning in front of so many soldiers.

“The soldiers hardly _care_ ,” Danzō protests. “As long as they get food and pay it doesn’t matter to them _what_ I do.”

“Still,” Kagami says, cheerful but firm, and rubs two fingers lightly across Danzō’s hole. Power curls, humid against Danzō’s skin, and he yelps as something settles just inside of him, curls into a knot and _grows_. He gasps, grabs for something to ground him, and Kagami laughs. He catches Danzō’s wrists, drags him up into his arms to hold him against his chest, and tips his chin up to kiss him deep and sweet even as he whimpers and twitches. The thing inside of him settles, a definite stretch against his sore insides, and he grips Kagami's shoulders weakly, trying to catch his breath.

“Perfect,” Kagami murmurs against his mouth, and that smile is _wicked._ “Now you’ll be thinking of me all day long, won't you, Danzō.”

“You— _bastard_ ,” Danzō hisses, clutching at Kagami's robes, and Kagami laughs and kisses him again.

“Tomorrow night,” he promises. “I’ll come take it out of you, and we can have some more fun.”

Danzō curses himself for ever, _ever_ getting involved in a fox’s version of fun, but he kisses Kagami back, lets the kitsune haul him into his lap and take his mouth slow and sweet, and doesn’t even think to protest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [to whom i belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699996) by [dastardlyenables](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables)




End file.
